Caroline Ripley Emmett-Fluery
Youth Caroline Ripley Emmett-Fluery grew up in the Cathedral Square section of Stormwind. She grew up with both her parents being Paladins that worked for the Church and a brother who was always rebeling against Stormwind and his parents. Ripley admired her brother, Nicholas, even though she knew what kind of a person he was, she always saw the best in him even though most others couldn't. Since her parents were Paladins they were constantly in the Cathedral praying, raising money for the orphanages, or fighting in the war so Ripley grew up alone, her brother would always be away with his friends vandalizing Stormwind. Because she grew up during the war, she hardly saw her parents, but it did not matter as she was still a child. When the war ended her parents came back to Stormwind, continuing to work for the Cathedral. As she grew to become a young child, Ripley found a love for nature, spending most of her time reading in the Park and watching the young Night Elf children play. The more time she spent there the more time she grew to love the idea of Darnassus. One day while reading she was approched by a young Druid named Maelandel, he looked to be about a year older then Ripley but still not a young adult and he did what Ripley did not think possible, he offered to teach her Darnassian if she taught him better common. She accepted and they spent time together teaching each other what they knew, sometimes bringing books to teach the other to read and write. For hours he would talk about how beautiful Darnassus was, what the people were like, life there, and even about the animals. Even though Ripley was younge she knew that she wanted to go and see Darnassus one day. The Third War As Ripley grew older she grew closer to the Light, Maelandel moved back to Darnassus, and her family decided to move to Stromgarde. On the journey to Stromgarde, her parent's wagon was ambushed by a group of Undead Scourge, they tipted the wagon over, trapping Ripley and her brother inside, while they beat their parents. Luckily, a group of Militia on patrol saw them and slayed the Undeads but left Ripley and Nicholas scared for life. During their time at Stromgarde, Ripley and her brother lived a hard life. Her brother worked for the Militia, getting paid very little, and she worked at the town square, running errands for those who were busy and found no time to do it. By the time the Third War broke out, Ripley and her brother were starving, in worn out clothes, and their house was caving it, yet they never complained. Nicholas joined the army as soon as he got permission from the Militia and during one of the raids at Stromgarde, Nicholas was called to help fight the Scourge, leaving Ripley alone. During the attack, this time being attacked by The Syndicate and the Boulderfist Orges, Nicholas was killed when a Warlock's chaos bolt hit him, sending him down to the ground, burning and rotting. Durring the attack one of Ripley's close friends, Annabella, snuck into her house and helped Ripley escape from the city. Annabella's family and Ripley traveled back to Stormwind, seeking refuge at the Cathedral. The Fifth Brigade Ripley studied at the Cathedral up until the age of 25, where she learned about the Light and how to use it. During her time there she decided to become a priest and help the people around her, something she couldn't do in Stromgarde. On a regular Sunday morning, Ripley was approached by her Mentor, High Priestess Laurena and was told about the Fifth Brigade, a new edition to the Stormwind Army. After being talked into joining, Ripley went to the Command Centre for an interview. Ripley's first impression of it was there was no way anything could get better. Hell Week Yes, she was one of the few that had to endure "Hell Week", the week where all the soldiers went through hard core trainings before being shipped off to Northrend. She, along with the rest of the soldiers, was put through simulations and real-time situations. . The most noteable simulation, was when Cody Benedikt Hewitt had a few men put inside a small rowboat in the lake of Goldshire. Cody also had a few mages stationed around the river, where each one had a specific task, whether it was creating tides or a small storm. The boat was rocked slowly, then progressively more and more, until the boat was almost flying into the air, while a rain would pour onto the men. They were instructed to stay inside the boat, as the water had been put at freezing cold temperatures. After that, the boat was pushed through the nearby Murloc village, where the men were being swarmed and overrun by Murlocs, they had been instructed to hold the boat for as long as possible. Everyone made it out of the training, only a few injured. After other simulations (such as the men being put into a freezing cold pond for five minutes) and real-time situations (such as raiding Defias farms) the week had eventually passed. The Boat Trip As the Brigade had only one day left in Stormwind, before they left to Northrend, Ripley began to say farewell to her fellow friends in the Cathedral and see the places that she appreciated mostly. Once she had said farewell, the Brigade marched towards the Harbor. As they arrived, Cody and Durkon already awaited them. As Cody and Durkon stood before the men, they gave out promotions. Ripley was luckily promoted to a Private, though her rank mattered little to her. As she got onto the boat she knew it was going to be a long ride. As the boat began to rock, Ripley started to turn a little green. The waves of the Harbor causing her to get sick, fast. After a day of sea sickness her stomach adjusted to the waves and Ripley was able to enjoy the beautiful images of the water and it's creatures. After they travelled for a month, Ripley began to see iceblocks in the distance and it began to get colder, deadly cold. Ripley began to get somewhat nervous, and after awhile she and a group of soldiers walked up to the Captain of the ship only to see him lying dead on the wooden deck of the ship. No one knew what was going on until a slimey beast from the water crawled unto the ship, they killed it quickly and began to look around nervously. Soon, more slimey beasts came upon the ship, they looked like a distant cousin of a murloc, just more slimey and braindead. These murlocs swarmed the ship, killing several soldiers. Ripley and the remaining soldiers ran to the corner of the ship and they were soon swarmed with these Gorlocs. The Gorlocs fled suddenly, and silence overcame the ship. Suddenly laughter was heard nearby the ship. A ship came closer to the Brigade's ship, and the laughter began to get louder and higher. Once the other ship had come close enough to the Brigades, some thing threw planks onto the Brigades. Giant "Sea" Vrykuls, also called Kval'dir, charged unto the ship. With the wounded, it would be a tough fight, Ripley began to run towards them, healing as many as possible before having to sit down to take a small rest. Cody took control of the ship's wheel, and began steering the ship right into the other. It crashed the other ship, as the Brigade's was, atleast, twice the size, and the Brigade was set free. Once they arrived at Moa'ki Harbor, they were met by Salen, Debretton and Garrock. The Frozen Wastelands As Ripley arrived in Northrend with the Brigade, they travelled quickly to Wintergarde. There she worked together with the 7th Legion, but at first they weren't trusted. After some time, Ripley began to do more missions with the Brigade, getting a little more credibillity. While she was there, Ripley began to grow closer to the people of the Brigade, becoming close friends with Christopher, Sergei, Garrow, and Kelrania. Doing jobs like patrolling the perimeter of the Keep and allowing people into it. Life was easy for Ripley.. Until the voice began. The Voice On an average day of the week, after a patrol ended badly, Ripley began to hear a voice. THE voice of death was talking to her, filling her mind with terrible thoughts. The deaths of everyone she once loved with their blood on Ripley was one of the Voice's favorite torments. During these attacks on her mind, Ripley would have no control over her body, the voice would take control for her. It would control Ripley's movements, forcing her to attack her friends and making them think that she was a mindless killer. After these attacks Ripley would find herself chained to beds, chairs, sometimes in a cell chained to the wall. Commander Cody began to take notice of Ripley's unusual behavior and ordered soldiers to chain her, until she was deemed fit. Then Ripley heard of Viola De Feuxxe. Viola was also a victim of The Voice, along with a few others, and she planned to put an end to it. Viola and Ripley, along with Log'toir, Jale Auris, Amary, and Trekkar, journeyed to The Storm Peaks to put an end to the voices. They went to Dalaran to stock up on supplies they might need and Viola, together with Ripley, went to the Black Market to find a map. While in the sewers, they came across two aggressive goblins. Viola began to haggle over the price of a Storm Peaks map, before finding out it was fake. Afterwards, they stunned the Goblins. Now that they were out of action, Ripley looked through the Goblin's supplies trying to find a staff, and she did find one, Healer's Staff of the Forest. After leaving the Black Market, Ripley and Viola met up with Jale, Log'toir, Amary, and Trekkar to finally embark on their journey. After taking a Zeppelin to the bottom of The Storm Peaks, they had to hike up a mountain, a frozen waterfall, and defeat a worm before finally making it into the Peaks offically. After hours of hiking they encountered a group of harpies, Amary disguised Viola as the Queen Harpy, making them let the group pass. Half way through they got attacked by a Harpy, which they quickly killed. They continued to hike until coming across a village of Val'Kyr which were very angry with the group. The group was chased until it was far away, Amary and Jale created a portal back to Dalaran. With the mission failed, Ripley went back to the Keep. Grizzly Hills After Cody got a letter from Garrock the Fifth Brigade moved to Grizzly Hills. For 11 days, working day and night, the Brigade finaly built the camps and towers. Ripley loved Grizzly Hills, she loved the nature, the animals, and the spectacular view from the balcony at the camp. Ripley would spend hours, when not training or on missions, reading on the balcony or meerly looking at it. As she spent more time here she grew closer to Jinalina, a mage within the Brigade. On a random day of the week Jinalina and Ripley where talking when a ranger over heard them. The ranger was outraged when he over heard Jina and Ripley talking about how they built the camp by themselves, and the ranger, who turned out to be one of the leaders, quit and took his troops with him. This left Cody outraged and was screaming at Jina when Ripley came up with the idea of getting the rangers back. Together with Jina, Ripley went to look for the rangers. When they found them Ripley and Jina begged for the rangers to come back, and they agreed. Ripely and Jina returned with the Rangers was not punished. Later that week the fifth brigade moved to their new base, an old "Port." On that same day the Fifth attacked Voldrune, the vrykul town. This was a lost battle. (See The Fifth Brigade for full details about the fight.) They fought their way back to the port, happy that at least some people survived. After staying at the Port for a few weeks, arguing with the Horde and recovering from small missions here and there Ripley and the Brigade moved foward with the other Army's in Northrend to meet to scourge that threaten the lands. The Brigade took over the Argent Vanguard. Ripley, who was still weak from The Voice, the travel to Storm Peaks and Dalaran, and the attack on the Voldrune town, was asleep for most of the time there. Only awaking once, when she meet her mad cousin Clary. The Visit from Cousin Clary On the third sunday at a random month in the year Ripley awoke to find herself in a tent. Confused and dazzed Ripley got up to stretch only to fiind her muscle's stiff so she decided to talk a "harmless" walk around the Vanguard. While half-way through her walk Ripley saw a white figure charging at her. With no weapon on her Ripley was at a lost of what to do. While the figure stabbed Ripley, a sergeant named Christopher was walking past her and was able to stop the attack and bring a bleeding Ripley back to the Vanguard, all while dragging a struggling female behind him. As soon as Christopher was within hearing range of the Vanguard he began yelling for help and Sergei, another sergeant at the time, came rushing out towards him. Sergei took the struggling female from Christopher while Chris ran to get help. When Ripley awoke in a tent again unaware of how she got there and was covered in blood she was a bit confused. She went to go outside her tent but was stopped by Garrow saying that she should rest and Sergei was taking care of the girl. What the didn't know was that girl was Ripley's close cousin. Returning to Stormwind Ripley returned to Stormwind through a portal at Dalaran due to her many injuries during the war. She stayed at the Cathedral where she was healed, learned basic first aid, and continued her studies for being a priestess. While there she met her childhood friend Annabeth and her new husband, Peter. They had a young three month old child who adored Ripley and the feeling was shared. Ripley spent her time at the Cathedral wisely, also spending a fair amount of time at the orphanage looking over the children, helping the hurt or sick ones. At the end of the month Ripley was due back in Northrend and when the time came she packed up her bags, said farewell to her friends, and went through a portal back to Dalaran. The Return: Rescuing Commander Cody When Ripley came back to Icecrown she was greeted with Hello's from just about everyone she once knew. They also told her about the Tournament that was going to be held soon, and that Commander Cody was WoWScrnShot_021111_185159.jpg|Hugo and Ripley during the rescuing of Cody. WoWScrnShot_021111_190526.jpg|Cody screaming about his hammer. WoWScrnShot_021111_190619.jpg|Getting Cody's hammer. missing. Ripley was completely confused about this, having no idea what happened. The most they ever told her was that he was missing and they where going to rescue him soon. Ripley jumped up to help as fast as possible. The Fifth Brigade Soldiers marched through a portal, thanks to the mages at the tournament grounds, and landed in the Ghostlands. They, with the help of a few volunteer soldiers, quickly attacked the scourge there and set off the find the commander, splitting into two groups. One stayed behind, defending the portal, and the second went to find the Commander. Ripley was appart of the second group, and with the help of a Paladin whos name is unknown to this day, they defeated many scourge members and found out where the Cultist's were hiding Cody. They sprinted to the hideout and found Cody in the middle of being tourtured, the group quickly slayed the Cultist and freed Cody. Cody was without his hammer so with his newly found strength and spirit, screamed at the troops to "Find my blasted hammer you maggots!". They of course did and ran back to the portal to Icecrown. Icecrown: Tournament Grounds. She didn't like this idea very much but cheered on all those in the Brigade who wanted to enter, this also ment intense training for the Brigade. Ripley's first duel was against Fargus and the fight was very close. He won in the end but gave Ripley a few tips on how to wear out her opponent. She never got to be in a second duel because Hugo, a new private in the Brigade who is Ripley's best friend, knocked out Garrow. Hugo, thinking he killed Garrow ran off and Ripley ordered Garrow to be taken to the camp while she went to find Hugo. When she found him she was able to convince Hugo that he did kill Garrow and brought him back to see Garrow. The next few days where hard-core training for the brigade and Ripley, resulting in a few minor injurys but they were stronger none the less.When the time for the tournament came around Ripley was very excited. She was going to be able to fight once and watch the rest of the tournament in the stands. Durring the tournament Ripley watched the games next to Gabriel, making small bets here and there but always without money. It wasn't until the last battle that Ripley was able to fight. She managed to blast a troll off his feet, getting him pulled into the crowd, before getting hit by a draenei and getting pulled into the crowd as well. As she cheered on the fighting opponents a strange man would run past her and randomly poke her, causing both her and Sergei to cast un welcomed glances at him. By the end of the tournament Ripley's voice was gone from so much cheering but she was extremely happy for everyone who WoWScrnShot_021411_144921.jpg|OOC fun :3 WoWScrnShot_021411_170231.jpg|Ripley at theTournament next to Sergei and Val.|link=. WoWScrnShot_021411_170508.jpg|Fargus and Cody making out. Read emote. won. Durring the Closing event of the Tournament Ripley was one of the many that saw the Lich King. She was frozen where she stood, struck with fear as he destroyed the grounds. Instead of the many the jumped down the hole in the ground wilingly Ripley was frozen where she stood, only to be pushed into the hole by a klutz undead walking past her. durring the attack of the spider's Ripley helped heal Zackaroth while Lnacy kept the spiders away. Once she finished it should would have Holy Nova's the grounds aroung her and Lancy while they dragged Zack to the lake. When the lake froze over them Ripley began to pray to make the ice around her melt so she could swim to the shore, once there she helped Whitemane keep up a holy light bubble so they would not be attacked by the bugs. Once the Queen left Ripley ran to the portal to leave the underground caverns once and for all. Shadowfang Keep A few weeks after the Tournament, Ripley was talking to the newly returned Hugo, building snow-people to be exact, when Cody found them. After a few short conversations Garrow showed up and eventually Tiran with Nadlina. Tiran told Cody, Ripley, and Garrow about how he needed help in Shadowfang Keep, Ripley agreed to go as long as Cody let her, but Cody decided that all three of them (Hugo seemed to be missing at this time) should go, representing The Fifth Brigade. Together with Nadlina and Tiran, the three of them left to get minor supplies then head to the Kirin'tor encampment(?) to go through a portal to Shadowfang Keep. Once there she teamed up with Cody and Garrow to deafeat any Worgen trying to attack them. After defeating the Worgens inside the Keep they moved outside to the grounds. Ripley helped Grakk, the Arakkoa, free prisioner's only to find out that they were actualy test subjects that will soon turn into Worgens. After they defeated the Worgens on the grounds they moved to the Kitchen, only to find butchered humans being fed to the Worgens. Ripley quickly ran out, almost barfing, but with the help of Lancy and Gabriel she was able to get past the kitchen, with her eyes squeezed shut, and into the dining hall. Once there, they freed a few ghosts before one told them that Lothos had something that they might want, something begining with an "S". After the ghost departed (And a few minutes of OOC pvp while Tiran was afk :3) they left to head up some stairs into the Tower, where they where trapped into a room and were forced to play musical chairs or die. After the first round Ripley and Gabriel when to find a way out, but there was none. Gabriel sprinted to the last chair, leaving Ripley to "die". The Fifth Brigade, along with Gabriel and a few others, where screaming because Ripley "died", this caused Gabriel to stop playing and was burned as well. Cody won the game, and afterwards everyone was freed and they left to go up the tower. In the bat stable's they found a tablet written in Thalassian, Tiran quickly read it and they continued to walk. They found Lothos onto of one of the patrol routes on top of the Keep. Lothos quickly vanished and they rushed into the last tower of the Keep. When they got to the top of the tower they fought Lothos, finding out that only Holy attacks could hit him.Lothos' cultist was channeled into Nadlina, then into Garrow, Cody, and Tiran. These three where brought up, along with Lancy and another, and where WoWScrnShot_030111_143733.jpg WoWScrnShot_030111_123239.jpg|Cody Garrow and Ripley before Shadowfang Keep. WoWScrnShot 022211 192257-1.jpg|Caroline Ripley Emmett-Fluery attacked by worgens. Lothos attacked Gabriel after both Gabriel and Ripley attacked him, leaving Ripley to fight by herself. Noillaz, her so called "Pocket healer", defended her while Ripley channeled a Holy fire. After Lothos was defeated Ripley quickly healed Cody and Lancy while Gabriel healed the rest. They ran up to the last remaining room and found the Scythe of Elune, along with a few remaing survivors. Anyone who seemed to be Infected with the disease was forced to stay, including Commander Cody. Before Ripley left Cody called her over to talk to her, he told her "If I don't come back soon I want you and Sergei to lead to Brigade. If I come back and I am one of them, kill me." Ripley, very dazzed, nodded and made her way to the exit. (Also see this Link for more information. ) Trivia! Ripley has broken the following: eight ribs, at seperate times, a thigh, a shoulder, both legs, an arm, three fingers, two toes, and has also had an arrow shot through her. Ripley is afraid of Heights, the dark, and Sergei when he is angry. Ripley can speak Darnassian, Thalassian, Common, and is learning Draconic with the help of Noillaz. Ripley was appart of the Goldshire game of Strip dice. Ripley hates the word "Hnng" but tends to use it when she is grossed out. Ripley's closes friends are: Hugo, Jinalina, Jale, (insert the names of all the fifth brigade), Gabriel, and Noillaz. Ripley is the Sergeant Major of the Fifth Brigade. Ripley is currently being hunted by Romeo. And Lastly, Ripley has lost five pounds since shes join the brigade ;D ;D Category:Characters